(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an auto coffee drip apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an auto coffee drip apparatus which enables a user to automatically and readily enjoy hand drip coffee, by extracting drip coffee and tea through automatically calculated recipes and by automatically and readily providing drip drink optimized for taste of a user through the control of setting.
(b) Background Art
A coffee extraction method is generally divided into an espresso extraction type using a pressurized water pump and a drip extraction type using the water flow falling by gravity.
In the drip extraction type, there is an extraction way of using a coffee maker and a hand drip way in which a user directly controls the water flow and the injection direction through a kettle.
To obtain brewed coffee through a coffee maker, a filter such as a drip paper 612 is mounted on a hopper of the coffee maker, and powders of coffee beans are put into the filter. Further, when the water is boiled and is poured into a tank provided in the hopper, the boiled water is provided to the powders of coffee beans within the filter, and the coffee is brewed and is stored in a coffee pot at the lower part of the coffee maker. A heater for applying heat to the coffee pot is installed at the lower part of the coffee pot to keep the brewed coffee stored in the coffee pot warm so as to be maintained at a constant temperature.
In this way, in the case of using the coffee maker, there is an advantage in that it is possible to easily extract the brewed coffee by providing the powders of the coffee beans and water to the coffee maker and it is possible to keep warm the brewed coffee over a long period of time.
However, in the case of extracting a large quantity of brewed coffee and keeping it warm, there is a problem in that taste and fragrance of the brewed coffee are lowered over time, and it has a burnt-taste in a severe case.
Further, when extracting the brewed coffee, in order to infuse the brewed coffee, the coffee is extracted using all the water supplied to the tank. That is, the brewed coffee is extracted while the water passes through the coffee powders over a long period of time. When extracting the brewed coffee in this way, only the effective ingredients contained in the coffee powders are extracted at the initial extraction of the brewed coffee, but as the time of extracting the brewed coffee becomes longer, the harmful ingredients contained in the coffee powders are extracted, and miscellaneous taste is mixed with the extraction liquid.
Also, there is a problem in that, since water used for the extraction is put into the coffee powders without rest during extraction of the brewed coffee, the extraction liquid is discharged to the coffee pot, without sufficiently extracting the efficient ingredients of the coffee.
The hand drip coffee is extracted in a way in which a filter is fixed to a dripper, and after putting the grinding beans therein, a user pours the heated water by a kettle to extract the coffee liquid. Such a hand drip way has an advantage in that a user adjusts the water injection mode by the use of the kettle depending on characteristics of each bean, thereby being able to maximize the unique taste of coffee. However, there are problems in that, due to the characteristics of the hand drip, there are different recipes for each person, resolution of an action of drawing the water flow of the kettle is individually degraded, and a personal condition affects the taste of coffee.
Further, in the hand drip coffee, since a user should directly inject the water through the kettle, there is a problem in that it is not possible to carry out another work when the user extracts the drip coffee.
Further, since the hand drip way can obtain the extraction liquid which can maximize the taste of the coffee beans only through the practice of a long period of time, there is a problem in that it is difficult for a general people to commonly use the hand drip way.    (Patent Document 0001) Korean Patent No. 1281648 10
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.